The Trials of Love
by orlyluv
Summary: At a gathering for the newly married Darcy’s, Mary Bennet meets a possible suitor, but will tragedy and a pushy mother step in the path of their love or was their meeting fate? Lovely reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The room was beginning to fill quickly with people much to Mary's dismay. Lizzie had promised her it would be a small gathering and this certainly wasn't one. Mary stood close to her parents feeling very uncomfortable with so many people in one room. She looked up to see her sister, Lydia, dancing merrily with an officer. As Mary watched she thought to herself how she wished to possess that stamina of dancing and talking with the opposite sex. She sighed annoyed and tired but knew that the night had only begun and the newly weds had yet arrived. Glancing to her side she noticed her parents had left her. Slightly panicking she looked around the crowded room looking for any signs of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Bursley talked amongst his three companions. They had come to Pemberley from London to see their close friend, Darcy as a married man.

"She's very plain looking; don't know what Darcy sees in her." His companion, Robert said as he snatched up a glass of wine from a passing server.

"Robert I'm sure William is much in love with her, do not ruin this night for him." Kevin sternly said.

Robert merely rolled his eyes but kept quite. To lighten up the mood between his friends Tom inquired, "Is her family here?"

"Course." Robert replied as he pointed out Kitty who was laughing with the same officer she had been dancing with. "That there is her sister, Kitty and over there is her other younger sister Mary." He pointed to her as she rushed to the back of the room. "The eldest is married to Mr. Bingly, probably arriving at the same time they are." Robert added taking a sip of his wine.

Mary pushed herself to the back of the room away from dancing couples and happy conversation. Making sure no one was looking she took out from her hidden pocket a small book. Looking up once more to see if anyone could see her, Mary huddled away into her own world. Moments later, the room fell silent as someone loudly announced, "…Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy." Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple.

Mary grudgingly put her book away and walked towards the happy couple.

"Mary!" Lizzie exclaim upon seeing her.

Mary hugged her sister and whispered, "I've missed you. How was your honeymoon?"

"I missed you too." Lizzie whispered back as she pulled back from the hug to look at her. "It was absolutely lovely."

"I'm glad." Mary said then looked over at her brother in law and asked, "How are you Mr. Darcy?"

"Please call me Will, we're family now." Darcy said smiling down at her.

"Of course, I…" Mary started until someone rudely cut in saying, "Darcy old man."

Darcy turned to see good friends from London walking towards him.

"Tom, you made it." Darcy said happily as he embraced his friend. "This is my dear wife, Elizabeth."

Tom slightly bowed saying, "Pleasure."

"Nice to meet you."

"And her sister Mary Bennet." Darcy added.

Tom caught his breath as he stared at the raven hair beauty. Mary looked up to meet his eyes and blushed deeply as she bowed and murmured, "Good evening."

Unable to reply Tom continued staring at her completely transfixed.

"Tom?" Darcy asked amusedly.

"Oh yes." Tom replied blinking rapidly. "Pleasure." He took her hand and placed a quick kiss.

Completely stunned by this, Mary stared at him as if he was playing some practical joke on her. But he stood there looking at her with a steady gaze then turning away when Darcy asked him a question. By this time the whole Bennet family had surrounded poor Mary and was inquiring rather loudly about the fine fellow in front of her.

"I don't know mother, I believe its one of Darcy's friend."

"He's very fashionable." Mrs. Bennet admired.

"Mother he can hear you." Mary harshly whispered wanting nothing more to escape from her mothers side.

"Oh Tom, these are the rest of the Bennet's." Darcy introduced finally acknowledging their presence.

"Mr. Bursley!" Kitty exclaimed flirtatiously as she offered her hand.

"Uh, Miss Bennet." Tom said bowing.

Kitty giggled and looked over at Mary triumphantly. Mary rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior and walked away.

"Forgive my daughters behavior," Mrs. Bennet started giving Mary a shrewd look, "how long will you be staying here in Pemberly Mr. Bursley?"

"For a month ma'am." Tom answered.

"How perfect, we'll be staying here just as long, right Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet asked looking at her husband expectantly.

"Give or take." Mr. Bennet mumbled as he pulled her away.

Lydia was left there admiring Tom with a sly smile upon her face. Tom looked at her awkwardly as he slightly bowed muttering, "Excuse me."

Kitty stared at him walk away.

"Kitty you will behave." Lizzie said knowing her sister too well.

"Oh Lizzie, you worry too much." Kitty carelessly said as she skipped away.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long month." Darcy whispered to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was finally almost over and guests were saying their farewells to the newly weds. Mary excused herself from the party and bid Elizabeth and Will goodnight. She practically ran up the stairs relieved that she was finally alone. Walking down one of the many hallways she finally reached her room. It was a beautiful spacious room with two large windows that overlooked the lake. Lighting a candle Mary walked to the window and looked out mesmerized how the moons light reflected on the water. As she was ready to turn away she caught sight of two shadows walking along the lake. 'How romantic' Mary thought. As the shadows came closer the light of the mansion revealed them to be two men in a deep discussion, Tom and Robert. Mary giggled and thought, 'How romantic indeed.'

"I must leave to London tonight then." Robert said as he called for his carriage.

"It can wait Robert."

Ignoring him Robert climbed into his carriage while saying, "If everything goes accordingly, I'll see you in a month."

Tom nodded with a worried expression and waved him off.

Curiosity made Mary stick around the window watching Tom as he watched the carriage disappear. Tom slowly turned to the mansion thinking on how to explain to Will of Roberts sudden departure. Suddenly he looked up surprised by someone watching him. He stared hard at the figure staring down at him and recognition dawned on him. Mary try to look away but his gaze held her there until he smiled up at her and waved. Mary faintly jumped but awkwardly waved back as she hastily walked away from the window. Tom chuckled at this as he headed inside the mansion.

The place was empty now but Will and Lizzie hung about talking to Kevin, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet. As he walked over to them he overheard... "They couldn't make it tonight but we should expect them tomorrow." Lizzie explained.

"Oh well shall indeed." Cried Mrs. Bennet.

"Darcy, may I have a word with you?" Tom asked as he walked by the group.

"Course." Will said as he excused himself.

They walked a couple of feet away from the group that has gone silent as they watched them.

"Robert left to attend to some business in London." Tom said carefully.

"Already?" Will asked suspiciously.

Tom nodded grimly but said no more.

"There shan't be any business talk during a party." Kitty interrupted as she stood closely to Tom.

"The party is over Kitty." Lizzie sternly said taking her away from the gentlemen.

"And high time you turn in Kitty." Her mother added as she ushered her out the room.

Lizzie gave Tom an apologetic smile while saying, "I'm so sorry about my sister."

"Don't be, she's very…uh…endearing."

Turning to her husband she took his hand and said, "We should turn in for the night husband of mine."

Will smiled down at his wife as he held her close to him.

"I think I shall turn in as well." Tom said giving the couple privacy.

Propped up against her pillows Mary finished reading her entire book. Placing the book on the night stand Mary walked over to the window the second time that night and looked out thinking of what to do. She was restless and didn't bring any other books to read. 'I'll just borrow a book from the library' Mary thought to herself as she threw a shawl over her night gown. Memorizing exactly where the library was Mary didn't bother with a candle instead crept silently through the dark empty hall. Reaching the doors Mary silently swung them open revealing a dark library. Mary began feeling around the room for a candle while doing so she bumped into something really hard that made her fall back onto the floor.

"Bloody hell." Mary groaned rubbing her back side.

Light filled the room and she instantly covered her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Are you alright?"

Mary squinted up at the figure looming over her. "Mr. Bursley?!"

**AN: I'm so pleased you guys like it so far, your reviews make me so happy!! So since you got this far it's only fair you review this chapter and tell me what ya think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry for the very long wait. Life got in the way but I promise I will do better. Thanks for everyone who reviewed it really makes me happy that people are actually enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

"Miss Bennet." Tom said completely surprised.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Mary asked completely embarrassed and still on the floor.

Tom looked around the library grinning saying, "I think it's quite obvious of what I'm doing here."

Feeling very foolish, Mary quickly stood up ignoring Tom's offered hand. Not looking at him she turned and quickly walked towards the door.

Confused, Tom asked, "You're leaving?"

Mary stopped, turned her head and looked at him straight in the eye saying, "I think it's quite obvious." She rushed out, closing the door behind and ran back to her room. Mary was mortified, she did not want to face him again. 

"If only I'd stayed in my room!" She berated herself as she paced back and forth.

Feeling really tired now she collapsed on her bed counting down the days when she would be able to go home. 

A knock on her door woke her with a start. She sat up quickly mumbling, "Come in."

Two maids came scurrying in, one carried a tray of breakfast while the other crossed the room to open the curtains to reveal an extremely bright morning.

"What time is it?" Mary asked confused as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"It's past 11 miss." the maid carrying the tray to her replied. "Mrs. Darcy ordered for your breakfast to be sent up stairs and to prepare you for the outing today."

"Outing?" Mary groaned not wanting to know what her sister planned for them to do. She wanted nothing more to stay in and read or play the beautiful piano she saw in one of the rooms .

"Yes miss." 

"They'll be leaving in an hour so you should hurry with your breakfast." the other maid spoke as she took out a fresh dress for Mary to wear.

"I'm not hungry thank you." Mary said as she stood up from bed. She walked to the window to see people already out enjoying the day.

" Come miss." the maid said as she swiftly took off her nightgown and began dressing her.

"Did my sister tell you where exactly we are going?" Mary asked.

"I believe the plan to go riding and have a picnic by the lake side." the maid answered as she sat her down to do her hair.

"Horseback riding?" Mary asked in dread.

"Yes Miss."

"I don't want to go, please tell my sister I'm not feeling well." Mary said as she abruptly stood up.

"But Miss…"

"Mary?" a sweet voice asked.

"Lizy." Mary said trying her hardest to smile.

"Are you almost ready? Everyone's waiting."

"Sister…I don't…you know how I don't like to ride." Mary said in a pleading tone.

Elizabeth smiled tenderly at her sister saying, "It'll be alright Mary, you are going to enjoy yourself. Besides someone has asked for you."

Mary eyes widened as she squeaked out, "Who?"

"Oh Mary! You do look lovely in your new riding clothes, you did thanked your sister I hope. Must be very expensive and look at this room how lovely it is…" Mrs. Bennet interrupted as she walked into the room.

"Morning mama." Mary stopped her looking pleading at Elizabeth.

"You'll be fine I promise." Elizabeth said laughing at her sisters discomfort as she grabbed her arm pulling her to the door.

"Come mama we're leaving now."

"You didn't tell me who asked for me." Mary whispered to Elizabeth.

"You'll see." El;izabeth said with a secret smile.

"Lizy please." Mary sternly said not in the mood for games.

"Relax Mary and enjoy." 

They stepped into the bright outdoors everyone talking and having a good time already. There was at least fifteen people mounted on their horses ready to go. 

"Elizabeth you're here finally." Darcy said as trotted towards them on his stag. 

"I was getting Mary." Elizabeth explained as she took Darcy's offered hand and swiftly mounted behind him. 

Mary stood close to her mother knowing she would end up in a carriage a place where she wanted to ride. A carriage pulled in front of them with her father already inside talking happily to another older gentlemen. Before she could safely climb inside Tom stopped beside them on his stag saying, "Morning Miss Bennet.

"Morning." she said in a dismissive tone.

Tom grinned then pointed over at a horse saying, "Your horse is waiting."

"My what?!" Mary asked.

"Your horse." Tom said slowly still pointing at the horse.

"But I…"

"Go Mary, your keeping the others." Mrs. Bennet said impatiently.

Mary backed away from the carriage and slowly made her way to her horse. Kitty came trotting by laughing as she said, "Don't be scared Mary."

"I'm not scared." Mary defensively said.

Ignoring her Kitty batted her eyes towards Tom saying, "Morning Mr. Bursley."

Tom nodded then turned to Mary asking, "Do you need help mounting?"

"No thank you sir." Mary declined turning red with embarrassment.

Mary lightly touched the horse side not knowing how she should climb on. A stable boy saw her hesitation and offered a hand. In no time at all she was up on the saddle hanging on to the reigns for dear life. She thanked the young boy shakily. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
